


Baby Girl

by Tadashi_niichan



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chlodine - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher - Freeform, PWP without Porn, afab language, amab lanuage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadashi_niichan/pseuds/Tadashi_niichan
Summary: Harry tends to call Nate girlie girl, 'ladies' first', lot of feminization with Nate. So I put Nate in a skirt and had Harry fuck him and that's it. Also added daddy kink
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Harry Flynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Literally this only came into mind because my friend called Harry Daddy enjoy this filth

Nate almost jumps out of his towel, reaching to his left hip for a gun that’s not there and instead on the bed along with his clean clothes. Harry sits on his bed with a stupid grin on his face. He gives a long wolf whistle as he eyes Nate, just fresh out of the shower with his hair still wet and almost naked if not for the towel hanging loose around his waist. 

“Thought you were leaving.” Nate says blandly as he reaches for his pants. Harry, the asshole, kicks it off the bed. “Really?” 

“Not gonna need that.” Harry insists gesturing over to a plain black bag sitting next to him. “Got you something nice, just as a thank you for this hunt.”

Nate raises his eyebrow suspiciously. “Yeah? You never get me presents.”

“Feeling generous, almost the giving season.”

“It’s July.”

“And what do you Americans say? Christmas in July?”

Nate rolls his eyes. “Yeah sure,” He reaches for the bag and looks at the contents inside, immediately turning back to Harry with a frown. “Seriously?”

“Oh come on, at least try it on!”

“I think this is more of a present for you than for me.”

Harry shrugs. “Okay so I was selfish about it, but I think you’ll enjoy it.”

Nate isn’t sure how, because sitting on that box is a red bralette, matching lace panties, and the tiniest mini skirt Nate’s seen, and he’s seen porn. Even porn has longer skirts than this. 

“So what’s this about?”

“Just thought you wear that while I fuck you silly.”

If there was one thing about Harry it’s how forward he is about...whatever you can call this relationship. Partners on the field, friends with benefits on the side? Hell, he and Chloe didn’t last long but at least Nate could call that an actual relationship.

Nate puts the bag down. “I dunno, I mean I’m already naked. Can’t I just ride you so I can go to sleep?”

Sex with Harry is usually just a means to get off, once starting because the two were bored and stuck in wherever they were for weeks without another person. Its quick, dirty, and while Nate is able to get off it's not the best sex he's had. Even one night stands with other strangers take more time and better orgasms. 

Harry isn’t...necessarily bad in bed. He gets the job done, mostly for himself. There’s too much teeth, too much talking with Harry.

Harry tuts. “Oh Natie, why the rush! Got a hot date or something?”

Honestly, no, Nate was just tired from today’s trip and was hoping to leisurely explore the area a bit more before flying to his next destination in a few days. He’s meeting Sully in Panama along with that TV journalist, so he’d like to be prepared for the excavation. 

When Nate doesn’t reply, the smile on Harry grows. “Come on, pretty please? You’re going to be so pretty.”

Nate rolls his eyes. He runs his hands through the lacy fabric and notices how soft it is. He can’t help but wonder how it would feel on his body. With a sigh he drops his towel, ignoring the way Harry looks like he’s about to jump him, and first takes the bralette and hooks it behind him. He should be more concerned Harry got one to fit him perfectly but that’s just a conversation for another time. 

“Got that on easy didn’t you?” 

“Been with enough girls to know how it goes on and off.” Nate retorts back, knowing how much it annoys Harry that he can get laid easier. 

This time Harry doesn’t seem to mind. “Well keep going.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He slips on the panties next, also fitting him perfectly. His cock fits snugly inside, but he knows once he’s hard it’ll stick out, which he’s sure is Harry’s intent. 

Finally the dumb skirt, a red and green plaid pattern that reminds him too much of what could be a school uniform skirt. He thinks, from a memory he’s almost forgotten, how this isn’t the first time he’s worn a skirt like this. 

And of course, it also fits him. The elastic waistband extends around his hips, and as expected the skirt just _barely_ covers his bottom half. He guesses if he looks in the mirror his ass is completely exposed. 

“There you go, do a little twirl for me girlie.”

Nate crosses his arms. “Really?”

“Come on, I want a full view.”

Just indulging him, Nate does that. He does a small spin, earning a moan from Harry. When he finishes, Harry removes his shirt, and Nate can see from his pants that he’s already getting hard. 

Harry pats his lap. “Come on now, sit on Daddy’s lap.”

“God, you’re gross.” Nate says as he goes along with it. He straddles Harry’s legs, with his own legs resting on the mattress. With Harry underneath him, relaxed with his hands behind his head, it’s clear he’s the one calling the shots. 

Harry touches him, stroking Nate’s thigh and just barely reaching up to touch the panties. Nate huffs, wondering when they’re just going to get on with it. 

“Don’t look so down, love, daddy’s gonna pay attention.”

“You’re not that much older than me.” Nate says. 

“Not about age, love, just relax.”

Harry runs his hands up and down Nate’s thighs, appreciating his muscles with a hungry stare. Nate has his eyes turned away, unable to look at Harry but he can’t help but feel a little flattered that Harry’s taking his time to appreciate what’s sitting in front of him. 

Harry’s hands make their way up Nate’s abs and to his chest, lightly squeezing where the bra covers his pecs. “Lovely set of tits here.”

“...thanks?”

“Come now girlie,” Harry teases, “Take the complement.”

Nate replies by rolling his hips, grinding his cock against Harry’s tented pants. That’s the right move as Harry groans lowly, gripping Nate’s thighs to help him move. “That’s right baby, just keep moving like that.”

The friction helps get Nate to harden, finally feeling the mood as he tries and concentrates on his own pleasure. The panties tighten around his hips as he feels his cock pop out of them. It’s exactly what Harry wants to see because his eyes sharpen with interest. “That’s right girlie, get your cock all nice and wet for me.”

Nate ignores him, trying not to think too hard of the nickname Harry usually uses when making fun of him. Harry’s cock twitches in his pants, and Nate can see a wet spot forming. 

“Get on your hands and knees darling,” Harry says as he reaches into a drawer for lube. “Wanna see that pretty ass of yours.”

He does, first getting off of Harry and then repositioning so that his ass faces Harry, while Nate buries his face in the sheets. Harry’s calloused hand massages him through the lace panties, and Nate hates to admit that it does feel nice. 

A lubed finger circles his entrance, and Nate bites down on his lip to hold his voice. 

“Look at this pretty pussy, all for daddy,” Harry moans, and Nate can’t help but turn his head to glare as best as he can.

“If you wanted to fuck a woman, coulda just picked one up at the beach.”

Harry clicks his tongue. “Don’t be insulted girlie, just enjoy the ride.”

Nate wonders if he’s just as chatty with his other partners, but the thought quickly leaves his mind when Harry inserts a first finger in. With this other hand, Harry lightly spanks him. “God, you look so good in this.” When Nate says nothing, just trying to focus on getting stretched, Harry spanks him again. “Oh girlie, gonna make this ass red.” 

He’s stretched with another finger, and slapped yet again, this time a bit harder that it actually stings. Nate muffles his voice with the comforter, knowing his face is completely red. He starts to move his hips, trying to take more of his fingers. 

“You like that darlin’? Want more?”

“Get on with it.” Nate snarks, earning another spank. His ass is on fire, between Harry’s hand and the cool air, his senses are everywhere.

“Talking back to daddy? What a bad girl.” 

When a third finger enters, Nate sighs, content with feeling full. It’s just enough to take the edge off but he does want more. “If daddy doesn’t hurry up, I might find someone else to take care of me.” 

He hears Harry’s breath hitch, and Nate smiles to himself he’s suddenly got him quiet for once. But then Harry laughs, leaning over Nate’s body to nip at his collarbone. “Naughty, naughty girl.” 

Harry hit something deep in him, and Nate finally moans out. He feels his cock leaking on the bedsheets, and he loses the sentence on his lips when Harry bites down on his ass. “Harry--come on!”

Another slap to his ass. “Ah, is that the way to address me sweetheart?”

“Fuck-- _daddy,_ hurry up!” 

“Hm,” Harry contemplates. “Only because you finally said daddy with that sweet voice of yours.”

Harry removes his fingers, to Nate’s displeasure, as he feels so empty and needy now. He turns to face Harry, ignoring that stupid smug expression. “How do you want me?”

“Oh darlin’, as hot as this is, you said you’d ride me right?” 

“Fucking lazy asshole,” Nate says as he moves positions. Harry’s back resting against the headboard, his pants and boxers now gone so he’s completely naked. He pats his lap while holding his erect and lube covered cock with the other. 

“Take a seat baby.”

“What did I say about being gross?” Nate says without heat. He uses Harry’s shoulder to balance himself as he slowly sinks down on his cock. Nate bites his lower lip, breaking skin. The stretch of Harry’s cock on his rim still burns, but a good kind that reminds Nate why he loves to bottom. He throws his head back with a moan as he gets him all in, and soon his ass meets Harry’s hips. 

Harry looks just as flustered, his hands gripping onto Nate’s hips as if to keep him there. 

“Oh fuck darling, your pussy’s so warm.”

Once adjusted, Nate starts to move. He lifts himself up with his legs before dropping back down, earning another strained moan from Harry. 

Keeping his hand on his shoulders, Nate bounces on his cock, eyes closed and mouth open, just focusing on the pressure building in his stomach. His cock rubs through his panties and on the skirt, a small bit of friction that edges him perfectly. Harry’s hands are no longer on his hips, and instead touching him everywhere else. They wander up to his chest and bra. Harry squeezes his pecs and pinches his nipples through the lace. 

“Fucking hell Nate, that’s it baby girl,” Harry says. “Look how hard you are, you’re leaking everywhere baby.”

Harry pulls him into a kiss, and Nate tries his best to enjoy it but this is the real issue with Harry. The guy just doesn’t know how to _kiss_. Somehow he manages to use more teeth than tongue, and it feels like he’s still talking through the kiss rather than enjoying it. Nate focuses on his cock instead, grateful there’s one good part of Harry he actually enjoys. 

Harry bites at Nate’s lower lip when they pull apart. “Come on girlie, show me that pretty cock of yours.”

Sticking his tongue out, Nate gently lifts the front of his skirt to reveal himself to Harry. He’s sure he looks ridiculous with his cock peeking through the short fabric, but Harry licks his lips instead. “Fucking gorgeous, fuck look at you. You’re so needy girlie.”

When Nate tries to touch himself, Harry slaps his hand away and replaces it with his own. “Let daddy take care of you sweetheart. Want you to come all over your pretty skirt.”

Harry’s hand is the perfect pressure he needs to finally release. He spills in Harry’s hand and getting his spunk on the skirt too. 

Nate collapses on top of him, resting his head on Harry’s shoulders as he keeps thrusting into him. 

“God, so good Nate, look so good damn _good_ ,” One last thrust and Harry cums inside him, and Nate moans lowly as he’s filled. 

There’s a tender moment between them when Harry rubs his back soothingly. He unhooks the bra to help Nate breathe, and the lace almost sticks to his skin from the sweat. 

When he gets his strength back, Nate lifts himself off and tries to hide the moan from the loss of feeling fully. He feels Harry’s cum drip down his thighs, definitely staining the panties.

“Hope those were cheap,” Nate comments with a laugh. “I think they’re ruined beyond repair.”

“Oh darling, you think I’m done with this?” Harry says with a smile. “You’re gonna put those on again and this time I’ll fuck you on your hands and knees.”

Nate chokes on his tongue. “These are gross now!” 

“It’s just _our_ fluids, don’t be stingy.”

Nate isn’t sure why he agreed, maybe because Harry does have a nice cock, but later when he is on his hands and knees begging to be fucked harder, he supposes he could let this slide.

* * *

Nadine never thought she would see herself enjoying an American hotdog grilled by one Nathan Drake, and if you said she’d do that she’d punch you for lying.

But here she is, years after seeing each other on that island in Madagascar, eating said hotdog and drinking a sugary soda while Nathan and Chloe banter. 

She hates to admit it, and maybe it’s that bit of jealousy still in her, but she sees why Nathan and Chloe are friends, and now could see why they dated in the past. They have this similar synchrony that is only bested by him and his brother, and she guessed years of treasure hunting together is what made them compatible. 

Chloe and Sam had apparently told Nathan how they all worked together to stop Asav and find the tusk, and Nathan insisted Chloe finally visit the US, and for Nadine to come so he can share some of his past research. Nadine and Sam had gotten over their past, and while Nathan still seemed hesitant when they first arrived, he’s opened up to them more. 

Nadine hated to admit, but Nathan was the more organized and well researched between him and his brother, and Chloe for that matter. He’s gifted them with his own findings and places he couldn’t continue to search through.

“Chloe! God you’re getting mustard on my shirt!”

“You have ten of the same shirt, it’ll wash out.” She laughs. 

Nadine doesn’t like how small she feels as she watches them interact so casually. They have a longer history than Nadine and Chloe, so it’s almost no competition. Nadine may never catch up to that level of comfort they have.

“Hey, I can hear you thinking.” Elena says as she hands her a slice of pie. She’s so, _so_ pregnant and yet she can’t sit still, insisting she slice dessert at least. She glances over at her husband and Chloe and just chuckles. “You know Chloe is head over heels for you, right?”

“I’d like to think so.” Nadine says honestly. “But don’t you get…?”

“Jealous? Of them?” She laughs. “Not anymore. When we first met of course I was but,” she shows off her wedding ring. “Besides, Chloe and I are friends too. They may be thieves but they’re not disloyal.”

Loyalty, it’s precious among thieves. It’s hard for thieves to trust one another, and the fact Chloe had put her faith in her, supposedly even faster than Nathan, means a lot. Nathan’s never cheated on Elena, and Chloe’s never tried to take him away, so it does mean something. 

“Ow, Nadine, tell her to stop stabbing me with a skewer!”

“Elena! He’s being a wet blanket!” 

Nadine and Elena laugh, and that does ease her insecurities. Without the context of their history, they now act more like siblings than former lovers. Which begs the question:

“Seriously, how did you two stand each other?”

She doesn’t mean to say it out loud, but the two stop bantering. Nadine covers her mouth. “I-I mean--”

“Ah china, don’t be embarrassed.” Chloe says as she skips over to Nadine and sits on her lap. “It’s a fair question, how did we not kill each other?”

Nathan shrugs. “Perseverance?”

Elena snorts, but holds her hand out so Nate can join her on their couch. 

“I told you, our relationship was _professional_ .” Chloe says, and Nathan immediately corrects with, “ _Mostly professional.”_

“And were you two _mostly_ professional with your other partners?” Elena teases.

Nathan rolls his eyes. “Hey, to be fair, we rarely worked with the same person twice.” 

“Except for Charlie and Sully,” Chloe amends.

Nathan pauses for a second, as if running through the people from his past. “And Flynn.”

Chloe blows raspberries. “Ugh, Flynn too I suppose.”

Elena groans with her, and now there’s a story all three of them have from their past. Nadine looks at them, curious.

“Old ‘friend’,” Nathan begins. “But the guy was a dick, would steal your wallet after you already paid for dinner, you know? Plus he tried to kill me, and then Elena, so giant dickhead.”

Nadine feels Chloe tense at the mentions of their death, maybe that should be something she should ask later. 

Elena must have noticed too because she quickly changes the subject with a sly smile, as if unaffected that Flynn had tried to kill her. “Okay but real question, how was he?”

“How was he what?” Nathan asks, actually clueless to the implication.

“In _bed_ , I mean you both slept with him.”

“Not at the same time,” Nathan quickly clarifies with a blush on his face.

Chloe laughs. “Oh god I kind of _wish_ at the same time. Harry was…” she pauses, thinking for the right word, “I mean he got the job done.”

“But he wasn’t _great_ ,” Nathan says with a grimace. “Lazy for a top, and he did that thing, right, with his teeth?”

Chloe groans dramatically. “Ugh, no that was not pleasant. Plus he tried to get me to call him _daddy.”_

Nadine and Elena laugh, hard enough that Elena lets out a cute snort. Nadine will have to ask for pictures of this guy, if Nathan still had them, because she just has to know what kind of guy thinks he’s that good enough to be called that ridiculous title. 

But then she notices Nathan isn’t laughing, he instead takes a slow sip of his beer and avoids eye contact with them.

“Drake.” Nadine says, and her voice is sharp enough Nathan chokes. 

“Y-yeah?”

Chloe stops laughing too, studying his face before the dots connect. “ _No,_ you didn’t _.”_

“What?!”

Elena looks just as giddy. “Nathan, have something else to tell me sweetie?”

“I uh, I’m actually cheating on you?”

Elena snorts. “Yeah try again honey. Remember what we said about honesty?”

“What if I say mango and call it a night?”

“My, my,” Chloe muses. “Nathan Drake has a daddy kink?”

“It’s not a kink!” Nathan says, “He just asked and I said it? Chloe, who are you texting?!”

“Don’t worry about it,” She says, and she shows the screen to Nadine where she types out ‘Your brother has a daddy kink’ and presses send.

“All of you,” Nathan says, “Are the worse.”

“Oh, we know.” Elena says and kisses his cheek. “Why don’t you tell Mommy all about it?”

Nathan groans, burying his face into his hands. They hear his cell phone vibrate on the table, caller ID showing Sam. 


End file.
